Detective Princess
by sephisoverlord
Summary: yeah. your typical NaotoXSouji pairing. :
1. Chapter 1

**SoujiXNaoto pairing. :)**

* * *

*RIIIING, RIIIIING*

"**Ugh.. Who could be calling at this hour?" **

_I rub my eyes and glance at my detective watch that Senpai and I managed to retrieve last December, it was 2 in the morning, I stand up and head for the landline._

"**Greetings, Shirogane residence, may I ask who's calling?"**

_I pick up the receiver and go through my greetings but no one replies_

"**heh" **_was all I heard, it was a nostalgic chuckle, I smile at the thought of Senpai._  
"**102612, 0-1-1 YasoInaba"**  
"**Huh?" **_Before I could even inquire him, he drops the call.._

_What is that? An address? Is this another of those detective games we used to play? I'll ponder upon this when I wake up tomorrow._

* * *

**"So, are you sure about this, Naoto?" **_Teddie __asked me in disbelief since he always thought that Senpai would contact him first should something come up._**  
"Hmm, I think I've seen 102612 somewhere before.." **_Yosuke-Senpai mentioned after a few seconds of silence.. now that he mentioned it.. I think I've seen it too.. somewhere.._**  
"Soooo. May I change the subject for a moment?, So, the homework last week is due today, Right? today is the 26th already, Right?" **_Chie-Senpai asked Yukiko-Senpai about the homework, as usual,__ She hasn't that much attention span for school-related work... But.. the 26th..? It's this feeling again, when ideas come rushing in my head that I don't have enough time to analyze it.._

**"THE 26TH! OCTOBER 26TH! Chie-Senpai, You're a genius!" **_Her random mumbling about things that aren't related, helps us once again.  
_**"W-What did I do? It was another of those stuff that I randomly say"  
"October 26th, 2012, Those are the numbers that Senpai told me.." **_I share as i regain my composure, how could I, the detective prince, not have tought of that? well, of course, knowing Senpai, he wouldn't give something so easy to solve... or did he want to teach me a lesson about overlooking simpler things?..  
_**"Someone got excited.." **_Yosuke-Senpai's teasing voice brought me back to reality, I blush with his teasing.  
_**"So.." **_Yosuke-Senpai continues.._**"011 must mean the.."  
"TIME!" **_Everyone shouts in chorus.  
_**"And YasoInaba must be... the place!" **_Teddie asks a very obvious question that we almost fall over, at it again, his' dumb one liners.  
_**"If so, then Senpai must be telling us that something is of importance today at the YasoInaba station.." **_I look at my watch only to see that its already 13hundred..  
_**"We're late!" **_Kanji-kun shouts the same time i realize that the time Senpai meant must've been military time, he knows that my detective watch only reads military time.._

_

* * *

_**"Took you long enough, but, why are they here?" **_Someone whispers in my ear as he covers my mouth, I try to retaliate but as I see his face.. It's Senpai..  
_**"I called you, because I wanted ONLY YOU to come here.." **_He kisses my nape, sets me free, i blush, bewildered, frozen._

**"Hey" **_He breaks the silence and informs the others that the "important" thing that was to happen here was his arrival.._

_

* * *

_**So, is it worthy enough to continue? :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter One and One Half

**I'm not even sure if I should count this as a chapter, but what the heck. here you go. :)  
With what my humble mind can offer, i give you, a lil continuation**

* * *

"**Isn't this great, Nanako-chan?" **_Chie-Senpai asked Nanako-chan as we gathered at what used to be our headquarters, Junes._

_Nanako-chan didn't even answer, all she did was smile while clinging on to Senpai's left arm._

"**So, Partner, why only call Naoto to announce your arrival? Do I sense something here?" **_Yosuke-Senpai's intuition could make him a better detective than me, unfortunately, it only works on mere trivial things, such as this._

"**Well, the truth is, I wanted only Naoto…"**  
"**T-To check if my deductions were still good!" **_I blurt out at the thought of Senpai sharing to everybody what he said to be at the train station.. that he WANTED ONLY ME to come pick him up.._  
"**But why are you blushing, Naoto-kun?" **_Yukiko-Senpai questioned me.. I was blushing.. I didn't even notice till Yukiko-Senpai brought it up.. Why is my heart racing? What is this feeling?_  
"**Because the Detective Princess loves me" **_Senpai stated without hesitation, I hate him.. how could he do this to me? How could he carelessly say to everyone what, I, myself, am not sure of.. I'm crushed, what would the others think of me now?_  
"**How dare YOU!" **_Was all I could say. I take my leave and rush back home, home to where no Senpai could play with my feelings like this.._

* * *

__**Hope this somehow lives up to what i started, of course, im not yet finish.  
Stupid Author's block. :)**

GIVE ME IDEAS!  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, Well, i was kinda in my own authors block. :)  
Hope you guys enjoy this.  
here goes nothing**

* * *

_The landline has been ringing for a few days now, I ordered the people around the house specifically not to answer any calls and any doorbells should they see Senpai.. I wouldn't know how to speak to him at my current condition.. with all this anger built up in me, how I missed him all these months and he comes back just to play with my feelings?.._

"**Naoto.."**  
"**I'm missing him so much that I'm hearing his voice now.."**  
"**You're not hearing voices.."**

_Someone grasps my shoulders from behind and folds his arms around me… Senpai?.._

"**If I may so ask, How did you get in?" **_I question him, naturally since I told the maids if ever Senpai comes, don't let him in._  
"**Detectives don't use the front door.." **_So he says.._  
"**Sounds more like a criminal to me."**  
"**You may well be a criminal, Naoto. You stole my heart.." **_Senpai blows at my nape, sending chills down my spine, but I gather just enough strength to retaliate.._  
"**I must ask you to leave, I'm still angered by how you just said to everyone that.. that.. that I.. love.. you" **

_Come to think of it, this is my first time confessing to Senpai.. Crap.._

"**You.. what?" **_He asks playfully, the kind of tone Senpai never uses with the others.. Just with me.. _

_I somehow persuade him to take his leave, I just can't hate him.. But I might as well continue with this charade.._

"**You're coming with us at Junes, right, Naoto-kun?" **_Kanji-kun asks me as if nothing out of the ordinary just got shared with everyone yesterday, Is he mocking me?_  
"**If its just the two of us.." **_I teasingly reply to him, I know that ever since I questioned him before he fell victim to the midnight channel that he had this "thing" for me, that's why he was devastated when he found out I was a "guy"_  
"**N-No-Nevermind then!" **_He stutters then rushes out of sight, leaving me in this "Rush-Hour-Hallway" after school.._

"**My sweet melody  
My ray of light in the dark  
Detective Princess"**

_Kujikawa-kun recited a haiku in front of me.. in this busy hallway.. everyone was bound to notice.._

"**You're so lucky, Naoto-kun, Senpai really likes you so much that he managed to somehow make me recite this for you.. grrrrr. That Senpai, even though he has ME! Risette, he still goes after you"**

_Kujikawa-kun kept on ranting about how she envied me with all the stuff Senpai has prepared just for me.. Wait… ALL the stuff? Then that means.._

"**There you are, Naoto-kun!" **_A familiar voice, the only other voice that makes the party noisy, other than Yosuke-Senpai moaning with pain.. Chie-Senpai.._  
"**What is it, Chie-Senpai?" **_I muster to put just enough irritation in my voice in hopes of giving a hint that I'm not allotting time for what Souji has in store.._  
"**Wanna come with the Flood plain with me?" **_Tch, isn't this so obvious? The Floodplain where Senpai and I talked about the mysterious letters we got and planned how to take action.. Together, Just the two of us.. probably Senpai was already there waiting with some kind of surprise.._  
"**I'm sorry but must turn you down on this offer.. I have a prior appointment.." **_I managed to steer away of Chie-Senpai's line of sight._  
"**But.. I just wanted to train together with her.." **_Chie sighed when she lost sight of Naoto._

_I knew it.. there was more coming.. Maybe if Kujikawa-kun hadn't used the word "ALL", maybe I would have fallen for Chie-Senpai's invitation.._

"**Naoto-kun!" **_Ugh.. Another voice.._  
"**Yes, Yukiko-Senpai?"**  
"**The Inn hired a new cook yesterday, you want to accompany me and taste his cooking?"**

_She smiled a carefree smile, of course, Yukiko-Senpai had the best pokerface next to Senpai, which never actually showed any kind of emotion other than disinterest when he was around people, maybe that's what made him popular.. His aura of mysterious-ness? Meh.. I'm losing patience with all Senpai has planned.. the new "cook" was probably Senpai.. He knows I love the moderation of spices that he uses.. of course.. the Inn was another place that we shared during his final days before he left back for the city.. But.. that's a memory for the both of us only.._

"**Naoto-kun? Are you blushing?" **_Yukiko-Senpai asks.. now I notice too that I'm in my half smile that I do when pondering on something that interests me.._  
"**N-No! What gives you the idea that I'm blushing?"**  
"**Well, because you are!"**

_She starts laughing.. thanks goodness her laughter is shallow.. I take my chance and leave.._

_I keep on running blindly, and find myself at the gymnasium.. the dribbling of basketballs was somehow soothing.. I get lost in thought as I find Senpai playing with his former teammates.. of course, even if he isn't studying here, his former teammates would always welcome him for a round or two since Senpai's passing brought a trophy last year.. I forgot how Senpai was cool while finding the opponents defense nothing more than paper walls… Senpai had a different kind of "training" that kept his stamina up.. the Midnight Channel.. _

_When I came to, there were arms around me.. I must've spaced out.. I couldn't see who it was since my face was buried in his chest.. Senpai.._

"**I never knew you had a love interest other than Ai-chan, Souji!" **_A male voice jeered from the court.._  
"**Shut up, Daiskuke!" **_Senpai fires back at the male named Daisuke.._

_I don't know anymore what to do.. should I run or stay in this warm embrace? Somehow my anger is fading.. how could I stay mad at the Senpai I love so much?.._

* * *

**So, as Naoto Suggests, I DONT KNOW what to do anymore..  
Should Naoto Run away or Stay in her Senpai's arms.  
Suggest your ideas in a review or whatever. :)  
Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3?

**So... Sorry for taking so long if you are one of those(if any) who is waiting for this..  
i've been busy with the real life.. blahblah. and an author's block.. dammit. :))  
Anyway, hope you like it, chapter four of Detective Princess

* * *

**

"**Hwa-Taaaaa!" **_Chie-Senpai's voice brought us back to reality, I'm still currently inside Souji-Senpai's arms.._  
"**Senpai… I didn't think you'd be this daring.." **_Kanji-kun jeered from behind Chie-Senpai.._

_Then Souji released me from his arms.. It felt kind of relieving and sad at the same time.. was he embarrassed all of a sudden that he released me from his hug? His warm, sweet, comforting hug.._

"**I can be daring.. if you guys want me to" **_Senpai told the rest of the group.. some girls who were passing by shrieked as they were Senpai's fans back when he was still a student here.._"**What do you mean by daring, Souji?" **_I question him and waited for an answer, even the guy named Daisuke and the rest of the basketball team was watching now.. what have I done wrong to deserve this?_

_I looked behind us, only to see the rest of the party jeering on, even Teddy was here, what on earth is Teddy doing here, anyway?.. as my head turns back to face Senpai.._

_His tongue pierced my lips.. his mouth started sucking mine.._

_I get caught up in this moment that I lost all will to retaliate.. whats wrong with me? Am I being happy for being born a girl now?.. without being a girl I wouldn't be able to kiss Senpai like this.._

_His tongue pushes mine while mine runs along his teeth.. _

_I always envied how Senpai has almost perfect teeth even without having braces.. atleast that's what he claims.. its hard to believe he has not used braces, because his teeth are so perfect.._

_I taste his breath which only make me hunger for more.._

_His hands start running freely.. caressing my now vulnerable and frail body.. its all Senpai's fault.._

_Wow.. its amazing how I couldn't think of anything else right now.._

"**Even though you're not a student of this school anymore, We still have a strict policy against PDA.."**

_A teacher's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.. it was Mr. Ekoda.. he always gets on my nerves.. even though he just transferred here from Gekkoukan, he acts like he owns the place.._

_The crowd is now slowly disappearing.. we pulled apart from our kiss.. another feeling of both relieve and sadness.._

"**I'm sorry, Sir Ekoda.. We'll go get a room now, if you'll excuse us.." **_Senpai calmly responded to Mr Ekoda._  
"**HA! You tell him, Souji" **_Daisuke cheered from the basketball court which started an uproar of laughter._  
"**To the principal's office, Daisuke, NOW!" **_Mr Ekoda snapped_  
"**As for you, Seta, you are banned from entering the school grounds from this very second, I know Shirogane is the victim here, so I'm letting her go this time, should I ever see you again in this campus, do expect something bad"**

_Mr Ekoda took his leave and started walking with Daisuke, to the Principal's office, maybe.. I look at Senpai.. _

"**W-Wow.. Naoto-chan…" **_Kujikawa-San stared at Senpai and I in disbelief.. I could only imagine how she feels.. but I could care less since I feel like a princess right now._

_

* * *

_**So.. how'd it go, was it alright? :D still have no ideas for the next chapter..  
HEEEELP!**


End file.
